


Claiming the Queen

by Jtargaryen18 (snowqueen79), snowqueen79



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Which suitor will the reader choose?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowqueen79/pseuds/Jtargaryen18, https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowqueen79/pseuds/snowqueen79
Summary: Since his only son, Prince Daemion died the year before, a dying King Aerion sends for his sheltered daughter to be brought to him in King’s Landing. The princess was hidden by her brother who didn’t want another man to covet his sister and future wife.The princess is the last Targaryen and she’s terrified of having to rule with no idea of how to do so. She’s also expected to marry and each of Westeros’ seven kingdoms offers a suitor for her. How will she choose?And can any of them, her dragons, or her mysterious Braavosi bodyguard keep her safe from the menacing threat beyond the wall who wants to claim Westeros and its new Queen for himself.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	Claiming the Queen

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crossover between Game of Thrones and the MCU with MCU characters as principals.
> 
> The reader in the piece is the Targaryen princess in question. For those of you who loved GoT as much as I did, you know that the Targaryens had a very distinct appearance. I’m not going to reference it in this story so the Targaryens can look however you wish.

Anthony Stark, Lord of Winterfell, Warden of the North, smiled as he watched his eldest child Peter at practice with his bow and arrows. Shot after shot he made while Tony observed proudly. His son was also proficient with a sword and not terrible with an ax. He was certainly an accomplished horseman.

Tony’s son would be a strong Lord for House Stark when his own time had passed.

But Peter was soon to reach his twenty-first name day. Tony blew out an exhale at the thought. The time had come to arrange his son’s marriage.

Oh, he knew Peter wasn’t happy about that. Any marriage arrangement would be purely political and, hopefully, help forge alliances within the seven kingdoms. It would help secure the future of House Stark. While his son was a fierce fighter, fearless in battle, he had it in his head that he would find a maiden, of any station, and he would marry for love.

_Young fool._

At the moment, there weren’t many Tony would deem suitable brides for his son.

There was Lady Wanda of House Tyrell in the Reach who Tony had met and found to be a lovely and engaging young woman. There was Princess Shuri Martell of Dorne who Tony had not met personally. Tales of the Dornish princess had reached him though. She was alleged to be beautiful with a clever mind and a warrior’s skill. Tony grinned at the thought. He rather liked the idea of a Lady of Winterfell who could wield a spear.

Also, there was Lady Lila Arryn, daughter of Clinton Arryn of the Eerie. But Lady Lila was a child. It would be a few years before she would be of marriageable age.

That left only one other possibility and an important one at that. He’d sent one of his bannermen to King’s Landing to see what he could learn. Tony had been waiting many days to learn what Lord Rhodes Reed discovered before making any decisions about arranging his son’s marriage.

“Lord Reed!” the guard shouted from the front gate.

_Perfect timing._

Tony corralled Rhodes Reed, Lord of House Reed, into his study immediately, anxious to learn the situation in King’s Landing.

Rhodes stood looking out the window, appearing to collect his thoughts. Tony smiled to himself. His dearest friend loved dramatic effect. As he watched the fading light from the sunset play over his friend’s smooth face, he waited patiently. He knew Rhodes well enough to know that if the news were truly bad, he would have blurted it out in the courtyard.

“Did you receive a raven?” Rhodes asked finally.

Tony nodded. “We did. It said only that the king’s health was failing. It said the realm should prepare for the funeral of the king and the coronation of the new queen.”

Rhodes’ face split into a wide grin.

“What did you find out?” Tony prompted him. laughing. “You’re killing me here.”

“It’s true,” Rhodes told him. “The old king doesn’t have long. When he passes, the princess will become queen.”

Tony’s day was getting better.

King Aerion Targaryen had ruled the seven kingdoms for the last forty years. He wasn’t the best king Westeros had ever seen but he was far from the worst. King Aerion had always been a fair and mostly wise ruler, a good thing when you considered that the Targaryens ran the gamut from wise and fair to completely insane.

“So there is _still_ a princess?” Tony wanted to know.

Rhodes smirked. “Yes, there’s still a princess. You know all of those tales about her being malformed or secretly dying in childhood are rumors, right?”

Tony shrugged. He’d heard plenty of crazy tales over the years. Some had turned out to be true.

“Did you see her?” Tony asked.

Rhodes shook his head. “She’s not even in King’s Landing. She’s somewhere else and no one seems to know where. They’re bringing her home… Only the King and a select few have been allowed to see her for many years.”

“Because she’s malformed?” Tony joked from where he sat at his desk.

Laughing, Rhodes took a seat on the other side. “As I understand it, she’s been secluded all these years by order of her brother, Prince Daemion.”

Tony thought about that. “Daemion? Why?”

Rhodes shrugged a single shoulder. “She was to marry him when she came of age and he was ready. Apparently, he didn’t want other men ogling his sister and future wife.”

In Tony’s mind that either meant that the rumors were true, and the princess was deformed and _needed_ to be hidden…

Or that she was beautiful.

The Targaryens had wed brother to sister for generations, keeping the bloodline pure they claimed. It only seemed to make the madness when it struck one random generation or another that much worse.

The king’s eldest child, Prince Daemion, had died last summer from an injury he sustained in a joust during the tournament held for the king’s name day. The accident had been unusual, and it appeared for over a week that the prince would survive. But fever and infection eventually took him.

There had been a general sense of unease across the realm since the prince’s death. No one had seen the princess since she was small, and the king was old and frail. His dragon, the huge black brute known as Vhagar, was older still. His roar hadn’t been heard in over a decade.

When the king died, all that would remain was a princess that no one seemed to know anything about and an aging dragon – the last of his kind.

The sheltered princess who would become queen would need a strong husband with a strong family to support her, someone to establish authority and put down all challenges to the throne quickly. Each kingdom would offer a suitor for the young queen.

Lord Steven Lannister of Casterly Rock would offer for her as would Lord Pietro Tyrell of Highgarden. Lord Thor Baratheon of Storm’s End would pursue her as would the newly widowed Lord Clint Arryn. Lord Erik Tully, the Killmonger they called him, of the Riverlands and Prince T’Challa Martell of Dorne would likely offer for her as well.

But the young queen _would_ marry his son Peter. Tony would make sure it happened. From what he remembered, the girl was a summer older than Peter. They were close in age and the rest? Peter could make it work.

Of course he could. He’d be king consort and the true ruler of Westeros. Tony’s eldest grandchild would be king or queen.

“I can almost see the plans forming in your head, my friend,” Rhodes teased him. “He’s not going to be happy.”

“Peter will do his duty,” Tony told him, rising from his desk. “And it will give Morgan much better marriage prospects one day… In the meantime, we have plans to make. It will take us some weeks to reach King’s Landing so we may as well arrange the journey and commence. Peter needs to be there when the king passes.”

Rhodes nodded his agreement. “It would be to your advantage, yes.”

“I have no intention of allowing the throne to fall into the hands of the Lannisters or the Baratheons,” Tony told him. “We will be there and ready.”

Tony smirked at his friend, sensing that wasn’t everything.

“Was there anything else?”

Rhodes’ dark-eyed gaze met his.

“Just a rumor I heard,” he said slowly. “It seems the small council is concerned for the safety of the princess during the transition.”

“She’ll have the King’s Guard,” Tony replied. “Well, the Queen’s Guard… And that great heap M’Baku who has guarded her father the last few years.”

“I heard,” Rhodes said slowly, “that Varys arranged for a Braavosi assassin to come to King’s Landing for her personal protection.”

Tony shrugged. “It won’t be necessary. As soon as the wedding is arranged, we’ll keep her safe. She won’t need a hired mercenary.”

“Not a mercenary,” Rhodes told him. “We’re not talking about the Gold Cloaks… Varys acquired a Faceless Man to protect her.”

Tony scoffed. “Faceless Man… I’ll believe that myth when I see it.”

Tony’s mind spun. He needed to talk to Pepper, to arrange the journey to King’s Landing. He had _so much_ to do.

***

You sensed Lord Varys before you saw him. You were reading one of your treasured history books in your garden, enjoying the sunshine, and watching your two dragons play.

“Your Highness,” Varys greeted as he entered the garden through the iron gate.

The Master of Whispers was a clever man with a pleasant manner about him. At least with you. A raven had arrived two days ago to let you know he was coming. The sun was bright on his shiny head and golden robes as he slowly made his way to you.

“They have grown substantially,” he said eyeing your dragons, his tone leading you to know he was a little afraid of them.

You smiled. “They have, Lord Varys. By summer’s end, they’ll no longer be able to sit with me here.”

Meraxes was now focused on your guest. The larger of your dragons had red scales and golden eyes. He was your favorite when it came to flying over the grounds beyond Dragonstone. The servants and troops here at your family’s holding were used to seeing him and his sibling. 

Growing accustomed to watching _you_ fly around on his back had drawn more than a little concern.

Silverwing was only slightly smaller than Meraxes with silver scales and blue eyes. You enjoyed riding on his back too, but it was a different experience. Silverwing moved faster, his movements less powerful than those of his sibling. Silverwing moved with the grace of the ocean tides. When the moon was full and the mood struck you, he was your mount of choice.

Everyone here with you were sworn to secrecy. Your father and brother didn’t want anyone to know where you were here, staying in an older castle only a few miles behind Dragonstone. They didn’t want anyone to know of the two young dragons. It had been Daemion’s intention that when you took the throne together as king and queen, you would present a strong front, each with a dragon by your side.

“What news from King’s Landing, Lord Varys?” you asked.

As you watched, the older man’s expression softened. Was that pity in his eyes? _Oh, something had happened._ You could tell it wasn’t going to be good news.

“Highness, I’m here to bring you home to King’s Landing,” Varys said carefully.

The words should have made your heart sing. You’d been here, isolated from everyone but a small tribe of personal servants, for the last sixteen years. Since you were a child of six. Sure, you were sent gifts for your name day each year and Daemion normally came to see you a couple of times a year. Your father had only ever visited once.

But these weren’t glad tidings. You could feel it. Something was wrong.

“What’s happened?” you asked.

Varys moved to the chair next to yours and you nodded, granting him permission to take a seat.

_This is really bad then._

“I wish I could say that your return to King’s Landing will be a happy occasion,” Varys began. “I’ll start with Prince Daemion, your brother.”

“What about my brother?” you wanted to know. Had something happened? You hadn’t seen him for over a year. Had his eye fallen on another maiden?

Would it have been a terrible thing if it had?

“Highness, your brother died last year as a result of an injury he sustained in a joust,” Varys explained. “It was during the tournament for your father’s last name day.”

Wait. _What?_

You knew you were staring at the man with your mouth agape, but he just told you that…

“Daemion died?” your voice rose. “Why did no one tell me? Why wasn’t I able to say goodbye to him?”

Tears stung the backs of your eyes. You _did_ love your brother. Not in the romantic way you’d read about in some of the books you favored. But he’d still been your brother and he’d been very kind to you, knew how to make you laugh when you cried, and told him of your crippling loneliness.

And he was gone?

“I’m so sorry, Your Highness,” Varys’s tone was sincere. “It was the King who decided that word of this loss shouldn’t reach you.”

“Why?” you wanted to know as tears slid down your face. “Why wouldn’t he tell me Daemion died? He was my brother. He was to be my husband.”

“I’m not entirely certain,” Varys admitted.

“So why does my father want me home _now_?”

The kind older man’s gaze met with yours “Highness, your father is ill. Maester Bruce has advised us that his remaining time is short. It is time to bring you home to the Red Keep so you can say your goodbyes to your father and ready yourself to become our new queen.”

The words sent a spike of fear through your heart. _Queen?_

You were born a princess and it was your destiny to become queen. That’s what you’d always been told. And the prospect hadn’t been so intimidating. Your father was king, and he ruled Westeros with wisdom and strength. He had the respect of his people you were told.

Your brother Daemion would be king when your father was gone, and you’d be his queen. Daemion would rule, keep the seven kingdoms running efficiently as they always had. You’d be there to support and love him, to provide heirs. That was _your_ job. That was the role you’d been prepared for.

Now your brother was gone, cold in his grave, and your father was soon to join him? And the crown and all the responsibilities that came with it would be placed on _you_?

Taking a deep breath, you shook your head.

“I cannot do this,” you told Varys. “I’m unprepared… Surely you must realize this, Lord Varys… My brother was trained from the time he was a child to rule these seven kingdoms. He sat at our father’s feet, studied as his apprentice for years. He got to watch from King’s Landing how the job was done.”

Varys’s expression was a study in sympathy.

“Me? I’ve been _here_ ,” you pointed out. “I haven’t had the benefit of watching how a king ruled seven kingdoms. I haven’t had that education.”

“But you _are_ well educated,” Varys interjected.

“Perhaps,” you told him. “I understand history and enjoy poetry. I grow things in a garden and fly on the backs of my dragons…” You snorted through your tears. “I’m not even that good at being a princess, truth be told. I’m hopeless with a needle. My attempts at song scare my dragons into the skies.”

You swiped at your tears as you tried to fight off the panic of your situation.

“I’m going to fail,” your voice broke on the last.

You half expected to see panic in the Master of Whispers face. The determination that grew there instead took you off guard.

“You will not fail, Your Highness,” he told you calmly. “Nor will you be alone.”

Swallowing hard, you listened carefully.

“A queen has servants to wield the needle for her,” he explained. “And she doesn’t have to sing if she doesn’t want to.”

You couldn’t help but smile with him.

“Your return will be celebrated by all seven kingdoms,” he assured you.

“Why? Because it turns out I don’t have dragon wings, crooked teeth, and a third tit?” you asked.

Varys’s eyes widened and you laughed bitterly.

“Oh, I’ve heard,” you assured him. “Apparently the princess is _hideous_ and deformed.”

Varys shook his head.

“You haven’t seen them since you were a child,” he said slowly. “But the portraits of your ancestors hang in the Red Keep. A line of beautiful Targaryen queens to be sure… None of them as magnificently beautiful as you. Why do you think your brother kept you hidden? It was for _that_ reason.”

You shook your head. Your servants, your brother, had told you that you were beautiful for years. Didn’t they _have_ to tell you that?

“You will return to King’s Landing, the most beautiful woman in the seven kingdoms, and with two nearly grown dragons,” Varys told you meaningfully. “You will be adored by most and feared by others.”

You swiped at the tears that kept coming. “Feared? _Me_?”

Varys nodded. “No one aside from your family and the small council knows anything about you, Princess. Perhaps you don’t yet know how to rule. Your subjects, however, don’t know that. And there’s no need for them to.”

You nodded.

“I’ll be expected to marry.” It wasn’t a question. “How will that be?”

“You _will_ marry,” Varys replied. “A suitor will likely be offered to you from each of the seven kingdoms… And I’m truly sorry, I am, for the loss of your brother. But at least now, you can _choose_ who you marry. So many choices are now before you that you wouldn’t have had otherwise.”

You knew he was right. And you were certain you’d appreciate that… in time.

Daemion’s handsome face floated through your mind and your heart cracked in your chest. He was gone and you didn’t even know…

Yes, your father had been king but Daemion kept you safe. Made you _feel_ safe.

“What if one of the seven kingdoms decides to overthrow me? To take the crown?” you wanted to know. “It’s happened before. Won’t they see a weak, inexperienced girl?”

Varys shook his head. “They will see an emerging queen and her dragons. And your dragons…” Varys eyed them with more than a little hesitation. “They are loyal to you and likely all the protection you truly need.”

When Varys’s gaze returned to you, the fire, that determination still shined through. “You will also have your Queen’s guard, likely your father’s personal bodyguard…”

“And?” Because you could tell there was something else.

“You will have your own personal guard for protection,” Varys explained. “A man from Braavos. You will meet him soon.”

From Braavos, huh?

“Am I to assume you’re staying until I’m ready to depart?” you asked him.

Varys nodded. “I only wish I could give you more time to grieve for your brother.”

Which meant that as soon as the trip to King’s Landing could be arranged, you were expected to depart.

Rising from your chair with your book, you nodded to one of the men you’d be depending on in the days to come. “Thank you, Lord Varys. Perhaps I’ll see you tomorrow.”

With his nod of understanding, you headed back into the older castle, heading straight for your chamber. You managed to keep yourself together until you were in the silence of your bedroom. That’s when you started to crumble. You just made it to your bed when the deluge of tears you’d been holding back came on, threatening to drown you in a wave of sadness.

You didn’t know how long you lay there, sobbing on your bed when your two most loyal handmaidens walked in. The whisper of their gowns was the only alert you had to their presence.

“Highness?” Myra Jane, you called her MJ, reached you first. The bed next to you dipped under her slight weight. “What has happened? Are you well?”

Gazing up, you read the concern in the pretty young woman’s hazel eyes. Dark ringlets framed the lovely face of your friend. She was even more beautiful on the inside.

“Lord Varys has come to deliver me finally to King’s Landing,” you told her in a shaky voice, pulling yourself up.

Arianne finally joined you, moving artfully around MJ with a warm cleaning cloth to gently clean your face. Arianne was a petite redhead with a smattering of freckles across her pink face and large gray eyes. It was unusual. You’d never seen someone with gray eyes and flaming red hair before.

Unlike MJ, Arianne was quietly supportive, almost austere in her manner which was also unusual considering her young age. You allowed her to clean up your face, grateful because it gave you time to think of how you wanted to communicate with them what was to happen.

Between the two of them, your basic emotional needs were met. When you were in need of comfort, MJ was there for you always. When you needed advice or help working your way through an issue, Arianne never failed you.

Well, since their futures would be affected too…

“When… when will you be going?” MJ asked carefully, barely concealing her concern.

You took her hand in yours. “When will _we_ be going?” you corrected her. “I’m hoping you will both come with me to King’s Landing, to stay by my side.”

The relief was obvious on MJ’s face. Arianne’s expression didn’t change from her usual resolute calm.

“Something has happened,” Arianne pointed out.

You nodded, still fighting back your tears.

“My brother is dead,” you told them flatly. “My father will not live long… I’m going to King’s Landing to be crowned queen.”

Even Arianne seemed taken aback by the news. “Your brother?”

“Last year,” you said simply. “A jousting accident. My father elected not to send word to me until now.”

Arianne frowned, placing a supportive hand on your arm.

MJ looked horrified. “Last year?” her voice rose. “Why wouldn’t they send you word?”

You shook your head. “Lord Varys didn’t know the answer to that so neither do I.”

“No matter,” Arianne told you after a moment, “we’ll get everything ready for the journey then.”

You were more grateful than you could say for their support.

“What of your dragons, Your Highness?” MJ offered. “Will they remain?”

It was hard to consider anything now. But you didn’t think to reveal them just yet.

“I’ll speak with Lord Varys,” you told her. “They will go where I go. But I don’t think I’ll introduce them until…”

“Until you’re the queen.” Arianne finished for you. “A very wise decision.”

“How will you accomplish it?” MJ asked.

You had an idea of how to do it. But you couldn’t think about that now.

Arianne’s gray eyes rounded in concern as tears and loss came to reclaim you.

“We’ll manage it,” she whispered as you started to sob. “Later.”

MJ took you into her arms and held you as you cried. And you clung to her as you considered the position you’d found yourself in.

You would be the queen. You’d always been ready to be queen.

You just weren’t prepared to _rule_. Nor were you qualified.

The future went from being as sunny and welcoming as your garden to being as cold and dark as a starless sky. What would become of you?

“I’ll go and fetch your supper,” Arianne said quietly.

“No,” you muttered into MJ’s shoulder. “I can’t… couldn’t eat.”

Arianne moved into your field of vision, her determination ever-present.

“I’m not asking, Highness,” she told you. “You’ll need your strength. You _will_ be our queen.”

That only brought on more tears. Why did everyone have such faith in you? Couldn’t they see that you couldn’t do this?

Those high lords in Westeros would soon see the truth that you knew. That you were no ruler. And there was no dragon, no soon-to-be Queen’s guard, no Braavosi mercenary who could save you from the inevitable fall.


End file.
